battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossing Over (Multiplayer)
Crossing Over is a map featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. It is located in the fictional country of Serdaristan. The map is available only on Conquest game mode. Conquest One of the larger Conquest-only maps, Crossing Over takes place amongst a rural stretch of farmland. In comparison to similar setting such as Harvest Day, Crossing Over features more undulant terrain, with more roughly defined farm fields that are bordered by earthen mounds and boulders, as well as winding roadways and ditches, between which are occasional rises that accommodate settlements or isolated patches of trees. Arranged along the two main perimeter roads, that travel both the northern and southern map boundaries, these settlements are rarely more than two or three buildings clustered together - two of these areas are capture objectives. Against the east and west extremities are larger, more formidable hills that house the Blueberry Hill and RU Base flags, respectively. Unlike the rest of the map, these areas are thick with pine trees. Each flag is defended by both an 9M133 Kornet launcher and a ZU-23-2 anti-aircraft gun, in addition to spawning at least one heavy vehicle - thus maintaining control over the flags can grant a team materiel superiority. Outside of any objective locatons, an Ammo Crate and ZU-23-2 can be found in the direct center of map, between Redford's Farm and Open House. Equipment Flags US Base The US Base is in the south-east corner of the map, and consists of a small observation post with a radio antenna and a single portacabin. It lies at fairly low elevation relative to the rest of the map, with the exit road leading uphill straight north. Inside the base, a 9M133 Kornet is pointed down road to potentially stop the enemy from mobilising on the flag. A ZU-23-2 located further along the road, past the main gate. Open House The Open House is found along the southern stretch of perimeter road in the map center. It consists of a rural homestead set upon a low but steep-sided hillock, upon which a two-story building and a barn have been built. The second floor of the building, as well as the hayloft of the barn and a climbable grain silo offer elevated overwatch positions over the approaches. A 9M133 Kornet and ZU-23-2 stand beside each other on the north edge of the hill. A Main Battle Tank spawns here when captured by a team. Blueberry Hill Blueberry Hill is found in the north-east corner of the map, along the road to the direct north of the US Base. The flag is set upon a hill bordered by thick forest, with only one road in from the west side. The objective itself consists of a fenced-off depot marked from afar by a satellite antenna, with a watchtower near the entry roadway, and two structures either side of an open courtyard. There is a helipad on the west side, which connects to footpaths leading up the hillside - sandbag fighting positions, holding a Kornet and ZU-23-2, protect the south-eastern approach to the helipad. The northern side of the hill is steeper, and lined densely with pine trees, but passes by the northern perimeter main road and can be used to bypass the flag's defenses on the opposite side of the hill. The flag is most easily reached by the US team, and can give them a significant vehicular advantage, as the flag spawns a CAV, a Main Battle tank and an Attack Helicopter once captured. Redford's Farm Similar to the north-westerly adjacent Open House, Redford's Farm consists of a barn and house at the edge of a farm field, which is itself just west of the map's center, and connected to the southern main road. Unlike Open House, however, the objective lies on flatter terrain, with the farm yard sitting in a slight depression relative to the surrounding farmland. On top of this, the farmstead is a single-storey house. These factors combined give defenders a much poorer overview of the vicinity. The flag's paired ATGM and AA-gun are on the east side of barn. A Main Battle Tank is provided by this flag upon spawn. RU Base The Russian deployment is connected to the northern perimeter road along the west side of the map. It is more closed-off than US Base, with the fenced in compound found atop a large hill, and is comprised of larger number of vehicle hangars and portacabin barracks. The main road into the base is guarded by a Kornet, and a ZU-23-2 is found on the southern side. Gallery Battlefield_Bad_Company_-_"Crossing_Over"_(Game_Trailer)|The trailer for Crossing Over Trivia *One flag in the map, Redford's Farm, is named after Samuel Redford. Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company